


PDA

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [279]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they keep getting caught in compromising positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Phil and Clint never were really that big on public displays of affection. Sure, they’d be sweet on each other when they were in the comfort of the tower, but outside, the farthest they’ll ever go is a kiss on the cheek. That’s probably why every gossip mag has named them the ‘sweetest couple of the century’.

It’s a great honor, really, but what the gossip mags don’t know is that they can be the dirtiest, show-offy couple Tony has seen, and he’s Tony Stark. He’s suffered through more than enough walking in a room while the people inside are having sex thank you very much.

Just last week, Tony walked into the living room for movie night only to be assaulted with the sight of Clint giving Phil a blowjob right there on their couch; going by the moans from Phil, it’s a good one. Oh, the indecency!

And then last Tuesday, when Tony and Steve went to visit Phil in his office (hiding from Fury), they got an eyeful seeing a half naked Barton sitting on Phil’s desk, in front of Phil Coulson sans the suit jacket. Luckily, Barton didn’t see them but Phil sure as hell did. Tony closed the door for all of them just as quickly.

There was also this one time after training with Natasha, Tony headed to the kitchen with her to rehydrate. Only the kitchen in the communal floor seemed to be currently occupied. Phil was pinned between a counter and Clint while caught in a very passionate make-out session, oh, and Clint’s hand is in Phil’s pants. Tony only barely resisted the urge to groan and yell, “C'mon guys, we eat here.”

Speaking of training, there’s also that one time where he was supposed to spar with Thor in the training room while wearing the suit, just to see how long the suit could go toe to toe with a god, or at least that was the plan until they found the biggest training room they had currently occupied. Clint had Phil pinned down on the ring in all fours and they were both sweaty topless men, yeah, no, Tony’d rather pass thanks. He left with Thor muttering, “at least wait 'til you get to the locker room.”

Lastly there was that time when Bruce and Tony had just gotten up from a 30-hour science binge - it was awesome - and they just wanted to go up to drink a warm glass of milk and then pass out in their respective rooms. But no, they had to witness Phil and Clint doing it missionary style on the couch. Tony told JARVIS to remind him to burn that couch.

—

In all fairness, Clint and Phil really did hate public displays of affection. They were both very secretive men and they’d rather not have their private lives in places like gossip rags or the mouths of complete strangers.

That’s why, it’s a little perplexing when Steve called them both for an intervention. Initially, Clint thought it was about Phil’s snoring and Phil thought it was about Clint’s habit of leaving his socks literally everywhere. Needless to say, they were both surprised when the topic of the intervention was apparently about their sex lives.

“It’s not that we’re not happy for you,” Bruce started.

“It’s just that we’d be happier if you didn’t do it in front of us.” Steve gave them both a shrug.

“or the kitchen, or the couch, or anything public really. Keep it PG-13 and stuff.” Tony waved a dismissive hand.

Both men turned to Natasha who unlike the four men, was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. “I’m just here to observe.” She told them.

“I do not see the purpose of shaming their actions. Is the purpose of making love to your partner not meant to be shared with friends?” Thor asked. “In Asgard, being caught in the middle of copulation is perfectly acceptable so long as you have promised each other your hearts. It is only disgraceful when one is being unloyal to their true partner. And if the Son of Coul and Clinton have given each other their hearts, then-”

“That’s not how it works here in Midgard, big guy.” Tony patted his shoulder.

Phil cleared his throat to get their attention. “You all have raised valid points and completely reasonable requests but the question still remains: When have we ever done it outside of our bedroom?”

“Blowjob on the couch?” Tony asked.

“When?” Clint raised him an eyebrow.

“Just this afternoon!”

“I wasn’t giving Phil a blowjob. I was massaging his feet. Where were you standing exactly?” Clint asked again.

“Just got out of the elevator.”

Clint shrugged, “There you go then. There was no way for you to tell that I was not giving Phil a blowjob from that angle because all you saw was Phil’s head.”

“But the moaning-”

“Clint has magic hands.” Phil explained with a shrug.

“What about that time in the kitchen? Where you pressed up against each other on the counter and you had your hand in his pants?”

“First, I did not have my hands in Phil’s pants. It was way over the belt, and second, he had an eyelash stuck in his eye and I was trying to blow it off.”

“The gym?” Thor asked.

“We had a simple sparring match. I won, by the way.”

“Your office?”

“Okay, first, not a public place, second, I was dressing Clint’s injuries.”

“The couch? the other night…” Bruce tried.

“We were wrestling for the remote.” Phil told them all. “I won that one.”

“Oh.” Steve replied. “I guess this intervention is unnecessary then.”

—

They really didn’t like public displays of affection, but sometimes, when they get carried away with the flurry of activity, they forget where they are and just jump right into trying to tear each other’s clothes apart.

That’s precisely what happened the day after their intervention. One minute Phil and Clint were alone watching TV, the next minute, Clint was straddling Phil’s laps and they were grinding on each other. Tony and Steve wandered in at that moment, and the picture in front of them should have told them to kindly please fuck off, but instead, they both sat on the couch.

Phil and Clint had to stop making out to stare at the other two.

“What?” Steve finally asked.

“Did you not see what we were just doing here?” Clint asked them.

“Wrestling over an M&M, right?” Tony said, and elbowed Steve to get him to watch the TV again. “Good luck.” Tony said absently. “Hey, Bruce! Where those beers at?” Tony yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

Clint sighed.

Phil started to kiss his neck, making his way towards the archer’s ear. “Let’s just take this to the bedroom.” Phil suggested.

With a nod, Clint locked his arms around Phil’s neck and his legs around Phil’s torso. Phil chuckled quietly before getting up with the archer still wrapped around him and headed for their room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/126597388106/well-my-exams-are-finally-all-over-now-comes)


End file.
